1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a semiconductor device, and particularly to a semiconductor device capable of reducing influences of adjacent elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An access transistor, such as a field effect transistor is used in a memory structure such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cell. The access transistor is for controlling a capacitor used to store charge representing information contained in a DRAM cell.
In a DRAM array, a word line is coupled to many transistor gates, and a bit line or a digit line is coupled to many transistor drains. During the operation of the DRAM array, an access transistor that is located at the intersection of the selected word line and the selected digit line is turned ON, and the DRAM cell within the DRAM array is accessed.
The DRAM cell is being continually reduced in size to decrease manufacturing costs and to increase speed. However, as the devices are scaled down, word lines in the DRAM array are getting closer to each other. In this manner, when one transistor gate is turned ON, functions of the adjacent transistor gate may be influenced.